For Her
by Raion Hinote
Summary: What do you get when you're in the mind of Souma Kyou? A romantic fantasy unlike anything you've ever expected...


AN: Hello! A FANFIC! YAY! This is a bit odd… I haven't seen the whole series yet, so I don't know what happens… might change later… anyway, this is a story told by Kyou of Fruits Basket. I don't know his true feelings (he might be gay for all I know) but he's my all time favorite character ever, so I wanted to write about it. Ahh, if only I were Tohru… Sorry about the short length and weirdness of thisstory, but I kinda rushed because I still have homework… Well, enjoy ^_~ R&R PLEEEEEASE!! 

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

            Why do I feel like this?

            What did I do to deserve this… my luck, it's always been horrible.

            And even though I'm so lucky, I seem to be ruining it. 

            For her.

            But… although I yell, scream, fight… they always accept me.

            For her.

            "Kyou-kun! Wait up, Kyou-kun!" 

            Ahh… this again. In public, too… I could feel myself blushing as she ran up, that smile on her face. Oh that smile. But he was with her. Again. He's always with her. Why can't it just be her for once?

            AHH what am I thinking?! If anything, she's worse than he is. He doesn't get in my way. Wait… yes he does… all the time… I'm so confused…

            "Kyou-kun, what's wrong?" I jumped a little – ok, a lot… I landed on a tree – when she came up in my face. I swear, one of these day's I'm going to transform. Then I'll yell at her again and she'll get upset… when her eyes shimmer with tears it's so unbearable. But… cute at the same time. Like a little girl. Like a beautiful little girl.

            ACK there I go again. I was thinking the same thing at the time, and had to say _something _before blurting something I'd regret. "Why does something always have to be wrong?!" I yelled. 'Oh great.' I had done it again.

            Her eyes shimmered, and all I could do was hopelessly stand there staring and stammering.

            Tohru-chan… I desperately wanted to comfort her with that, but it wasn't worth it. My pride, my dignity would be drastically lowered. Yuki-kun would be surprised, standing there behind her, not saying a word. I bet he was enjoying that. But I can't blame him. I would enjoy it, too, if I were him and he were me. But he's the one who flies under the radar. Therefore, I'll always be me and he'll always be him, no matter who's shoes we're standing in. Hey, that almost rhymes…

            It was after thinking about nothing (well, actually Yuki, but he counts as nothing) that I realized she was still there. Scratch that, she was walking away at the moment. I chased after her, forgetting my dignity for the few seconds it took to catch her. The problem was, once I got there I was speechless.

            "Honda-san…" She looked up at me. Her eyes… they weren't the same. The usual sparkle of her soft tears wasn't there, but the sad cloudiness was still hanging. She mouthed something I couldn't understand…

            And then she fell on top of me.

           "N-no!" I yelled, just before transforming. Luckily, Yuki was right there on top of her. To hide me, of course. I hope.

            "What happened?" 

            "Are you alright?"

            "Nuu… yeah I think so. I don't really know what happened."

            "Well, whatever _did _happen, you almost got us caught." I sneered. She looked down this time, averting her eyes.

            "I'm sorry."

            Yuki jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow.

            "I-I… sorry…" I mumbled. She huffed a small laugh.

            "It's alright. Don't worry about it, you had the right to yell at me."          

            "Tohru-kun, what happened?" Yuki asked her softly. How does he do that?

            She shook her head, looking confused this time. "I really don't know. I was walking away all huffed and then… I started spinning."

            I gave her an odd look. Both of them tweaked when they saw me, asking what my problem was. "Err, sorry. But… you weren't spinning…"

            "Yes I was. Very, very fast."

            "No you weren't. You were walking straight."

            "Yes I was, I felt it myself."

            "No you weren't, I saw it myself."

            "Yes I was, I should know, me being ME and all…"

            "No you weren't, I should know, I caught you!" 

            She tweaked again, and once more lowered her head. "S-sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to."     

            "Oy… me too, and all that…"   

            "Thanks for catching me, Kyou-kun."    

            "Oh it wasn't a problem, really…" She looked at me and smiled. Oh that smile.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

Did ya like it? Hate it? What did/ didn't you like? I need reviews so I know what to do for next time! Onegaaaaaaaaai? Arigatou!! ^_~

~~Hinote~~


End file.
